


Erdei nász

by lunatunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: HP Love Fusion kihívásra írt történetem.Tartalom: Néha elég egyetlen nap, egyetlen éj ahhoz, hogy az ember sorsa megforduljon, valami újra, valami jobbra, akár élethosszig tartó változásra.Korhatár: +18Műfaj: romantikus, angstFigyelmeztetések: AU, OCC, erotikus tartalom, egyoldalú nézőpontJogok:  A Harry Potter világához tartozó jogok J.K Rowlingot illetik, a novellából anyagi hasznom nem származik.Múlhatatlan hálám a bétámnak, Breathless Tao-nak, aki jó néhány napot rám áldozott idejéből, és a javításon kívül még a szöveg átformálását is magára vállalta. Sokkal jobb lenne ez a fic, ha a Te megjegyzéseidet benne hagyhattam volna ;)





	Erdei nász

**** Erdei nász  
  


Nem ilyennek képzelte el az őszt, mint ahogy a most előtte elterülő tájon látta, ha egyáltalán mert valamit is továbbgondolni a következő napján túl. A háborúban minden nap egy-egy a túlélésért vívott küzdelemmel eltelt időszak volt, nem bízott a másnapban, csak az aznapi feladatainak élt. Aztán túlélték a roxforti csatát is, valamilyen csoda folytán nem esett a családból egyikőjüknek sem bántódása, és már volt miért izgulni, tervezni tovább. Még ekkor is csupa bizonytalanság volt az életük, de már merte remélni, hogy a Malfoyok pechszériája, ami akkor már két éve tartott, talán megtörik.

Minden egyetlen nap alatt zajlott le, hogy apját visszavitték az Azkabanba és neki titka lett. Ha tehette volna anyja elől is elrejtette volna helyzetét, de nélküle és a házimanók nélkül végül nem maradt volna életben sem mikor megtámadták. Nem mintha azután bármit is remélt volna még a végzetétől, bár annál lejjebb már nem sülyedhetett, mint amivel valamilyen nem látható erő büntette őt. Anyja napokig őriztette felváltva házimanókkal, mígnem látta rajta, hogy mégsem lesz öngyilkos, és belenyugszik a számára rendeltetett sorscsapásba.

 

Lassanként nyugodott le, apránként vette át lelkét az ösztön, és elkezdett érezni mást is, mint csak csüggedést. A hangok, színek megváltoztak körülötte, de legfőképpen a szagok voltak azok, melyekre varázslóként sosem figyelt igazán. Most avarillatot hozott felé a szél, ami szinte meg se mozdította a leveleket, de amelyet mégis érzett a bőrén. Minden sejtje a szabadság után kívánkozott, de mégis magára erőltette a Malfoyok szokásos szenvtelen arckifejezését.

Hívta, várta, csalogatta őt a Tiltott Rengeteg, bőrén belül megbújt titka arra ösztökélte, hogy engedje őt szabadon, felfedezni, megkóstolni, megízlelni mindent, amit csak a sötétbe burkoló fák rejtenek.

 

– Jössz, Draco? – hangzott fel háta mögött Nott kérdése, míg a fiákert elvezette a fiatal thesztrál háta mögül.

– Megyek – szólt vissza rekedt hangon, dobogó szívvel,vágyakozva pillantva még egyszer az erdő felé. – Holnap este – mormolta maga elé, ígérve a bőrébe bújt másiknak is.

***

– Csendes vagy.

– Csodálod? Furcsa, hogy csak ketten vagyunk – fordult szobatársa felé.

– Hát igen, meglehetősen érdekes évnek nézünk elébe – ismerte el Nott, aztán, mintha nem érdekelné különösebben, foghegyről vetette oda a kérdést. – Tegnap este minden rendben volt McGalagonynál?

– Persze, csak anyám írt neki egy levelet az utolsó pillanatban, azt akarta megbeszélni velem – hazudta szemrebbenés nélkül a másiknak. Régebben is vigyázni kellett a pletykás fiúval, de most pontosan érzékelte a másikból áradó rosszindulatú kíváncsiságot. Míg az ő apja csak börtönben ült, házuk megmaradt, és anyja legfeljebb jótékonysággal veszélyeztette vagyonukat, addig Theodore Nott elvesztette apját a roxforti csatában, anyja pedig a híresztelések szerint halálba issza magát bánatában.

– Megyünk? Kíváncsi vagyok Lumpsluck milyen órarenddel áll elő nekünk – javasolta, majd példát mutatva kilépett az egyetlen nyolcadéveseket rejtő mardekáros hálószobából.

Odakinn a közös helyiségben alig pár alsóéves üldögélt, fecserészett, de láttukra befogták a szájukat. Draco tudta jól, hogy utolsó roxforti tanévében mindenki kerülni fogja, mintha sárkányhimlős lenne, és ez jelenleg meg is felelt neki. Minél kevesebb fürkésző tekintet mered rá, annál kisebb az esély arra, hogy valaki leleplezze titkát.

Ha Blaise vagy Pansy vele lenne, jóval nehezebb dolga lenne, és bár az értelmes társaság, megfelelő szövetséges barát a Mardekáron belül hiányzott neki már az első este után. Nott nem szólt hozzá, de egész este közös szobájukban olvasott, a könyv fedezéke mögül vizslatva Draco minden mozdulatát. Persze azért tagadhatatlanul voltak előnyei is az így kialakult helyzetnek, hogy csak egy hálótársa volt.

 

– Mr Malfoy és Mr Nott, jó reggelt – lépett hozzájuk házvezető tanáruk reggeli után. – Milyen kár, hogy ilyen kevesen döntöttek úgy, hogy nálunk fejezik be tanulmányaikat – jegyezte meg Lumpsluck. Míg Nott órarendjét állította össze, Draco áttekintett a többi roxforti ház asztalához: azok tömve voltak, míg a Mardekárnál az asztal alig felét töltötték meg a visszatért vagy éppen iskolájukat kezdő tanulók. Sok aranyvérű élt a lehetőséggel, és a Durmstrangba, vagy akár az óceánon túl, Észak-Amerika valamelyik varázslóképzőjébe íratta át gyermekét.

– Mr Malfoy, az órarendje. Velem kezd, ha nem gond, habár meg kell, hogy jegyezzem előre, nagyon kevesen választották a haladó bájitalt a nyolcadévesek közül. – Valami volt Lumpsluck mentegetőzésében, amire felfigyelt. A professzor tovább magyarázkodott. – Mivel csak négy tanulóm lesz, kénytelen leszek páros munkákat kiadni legalább erre a félévre. Habár nem lesz egyszerű kiválasztani a párokat – meredt át a griffendéles asztalra a tanár.

 

McGalagony éppen az Arany trió előtt állt, kezében több órarend, és ő is magyarázhatott valamit Potternek és barátainak. Egy pillanat múlva Weasley bosszúsan felkiáltott, és mindhárom griffendéles rámeredt Dracóra.

– Potter, Granger és Weasley jelentkeztek még, igaz, uram? – kérdezett rá a biztos válaszra.

– Nos igen, és remélem, hogy... – kezdett neki valamiféle figyelmeztetésnek házvezetője, de Draco közbeszólt.

– Potter. Potter lesz a párom, uram, amennyiben neki megfelel.

A szürke szempár átnézett a zöldbe, és igyekezett kérdően felvonni szemöldökét. Mind a két professzor, mind a hős barátai előbb Dracóra, majd a griffendélesre meredtek. Aki, amint Draco tőle várta is, megértette néma kérdését, és biccentett válaszul.

***

– Idei tanévünket, mivel ilyen kevesen vannak, a páros munka fogja jelenteni, mégpedig a közös önálló munka – kezdte a bájitaltanár óráját. – Minden héten egy-egy bájitalra fognak koncentrálni, ezt kell elkészíteniük mégpedig oly módon, hogy az első duplaórán az egyikőjük főz, és a másik készíti elő a hozzávalókat, majd a következő órán felcserélik a szerepeket. Ha egy bájitalt nem sikerül a páros mindkét tagjának megfelelő szinten elkészíteni, akkor lehetőséget biztosítok az újbóli próbálkozásra délután, a szabadidejükben. Érthető a feladat?

– Igen, professzor úr – felelt mindenki helyett Granger.

– Khm, ha javasolhatom, előbb mindig a hozzáértőbb fél dolgozzon, tehát Miss Granger és Mr Potter kezdjék a főzéssel.

– Professzor úr, én szívesen átengedem Dracónak a lehetőséget – szólalt meg Draco padtársa, először, mióta leült mellé. Mind csodálkozva fordultak a griffendéles felé, Lumpsluck nem győzte dícsérni a szerénységét, míg Weasley jól láthatóan azt tátogta Potter felé:  _Draco?_

– Szívesen vállalom a feladatot, professzor úr – jelentette ki végül Draco, hogy véget vessen a furcsa pillanatnak. – Mit kell főznünk?

– Mivel negyed óra már eltelt, csak egy egyszerű altatóitalt. Bonyolultabbra, attól tartok, nem lesz idejük – válaszolt a tanár.

– Én előkészítem az üstöt, te hozhatod a hozzávalókat – szólt oda párjának csendesen Draco, mire Potter szó nélkül elsietett a bájitalraktár felé.

***

– Hallom, Potter a párod bájitalon – Nott természetesen ki nem hagyta volna a megjegyzést ebédnél, ahogy Draco számított is rá.

– Igen, együtt dolgozunk – felelt neki, miközben tudatában volt annak is, hogy az egész mardekáros asztal lelkesen hallgatózik.

– És nagyon szörnyű volt? – kérdezősködött tovább a kíváncsi szobatársa.

– Csak elkészítettünk egy altatóitalt, nem beszéltünk közben – mondta el az igazságot Draco.

– Lehet, hogy nem is fog hozzád szólni egész évben – méricskélte Nott a griffendélest a Nagytermen keresztül.

– Lehet – hagyta rá Draco. – De még mindig jobb, mintha veszekednénk, és ezért kizárnának az iskolából. Gondolom, azonos feltételekkel jöttünk vissza? – nézett szenvtelenül a kérdezősködőre Draco. Nott idegesen elpirult, majd bólintott.

– McGalagony... – kezdett bele bosszúsan egy mondatba.

– Kockázatot vállalt velünk, és bizonyos dolgokat elvár a lehetőségért cserébe – előzte meg őt a mondanivalójával. – Nekem nem esik nehezemre távol tartani magamat a balhétól, bármit is gondol rólam bárki – jelentette ki, mialatt felállt az asztaltól. – További jó étvágyat kívánok!

 

Hátában érezte Nott mérges pillantását, de a griffendéles trió kíváncsi, méregető tekintetét is, mégse érdekelte. Pont elég volt neki a saját baja, mindenki más kerülje el őt a maga problémájával, feltételezett sérelmeivel, gyerekes, múltbéli viselkedéseivel, reakcióival!

Becsukta maga mögött a Nagyterem ajtaját, elindult a pince felé, majd mikor körbepillantva senkit sem látott, egy oldalfolyosón szapora léptekkel nekivágott igazi célja felé, a gyengélkedőre.

– Sajnálom, de csak a fele készletet tudom odaadni, Mr Malfoy – jelentette ki Madame Pomfrey.

– A bájital elkészítéséhez elég egy üveggel – tiltakozott.

– Igen, de kell egy pótkészlet is, ha másoknál is előfordul az ön állapota. Nyilván megérti.

– Ezek szerint van még valaki a kastélyban? – kérdezett rá a javasasszonynál, de az elfordította a fejét válasza előtt.

– Ha lenne is, nem árulhatnám el, mint ahogy önről sem tud más, csak az igazgató asszony, a házvezető tanára és én.

***

_Erre vágyott már napok óta, mióta megérkezett a kastélyba, de előző este Nott annyira sértődötten meredt rá, hogy nem mert kilopózni közös szobájukból. Szerencséjére másnap már kapott annyi házi feladatot a túlságosan kíváncsi szobatársa, hogy takarodóig a könyvtárban dolgozhatott, és azután már ágynak is esett. Azért persze hosszú percekig, talán egy jó fél órát várt, mire megbizonyosodott, hogy Nott tényleg kellően mélyen elaludt, csak ezután osont ki a hálójukból._

_Az éjszaka, mint minden őszi éj, már párás, hideg volt, csípőssége magában hordozta a tél ígéretét, mégis üdítően hatott érzékeire, ahogy mélyeket szippantva a lehető legcsendesebben sompolygott célja felé. A halknál is halkabban haladt egyik üvegház árnyékából a másikig, mígnem végre elérte az erdő szélét. A szélső fák rejtekében állva percekig vizsgálódott, hogy követte-e valaki, majd némán beljebb hatolt a Rengetegbe. Ahogy lépdelt, a barnássárga avarból felszállt az orrába a föld tömör, savanyúan rothadó levelekkel bőven megtűzdelt illata, és beleborzongott a várakozásba. Pár hete már ki tudta engedni tudatából a benne lakozó lényt, és úgy tudott átváltozni, hogy semmi fájdalmat nem érzett._

_Egy fa mögé bújva levetkőzött és odvába rejtette a ruháit. Az ezüstszürke farkas ezután lábát emelve megjelölte a fát, majd nekiindult felfedezni új életterét._

***

 

– Menni fog?

– Persze, kétled?

– Ismerlek, Potter, nem vagy jó bájitalból, bármit is gondoljon rólad Lumpsluck – válaszolta, mikor végre megkapta, amit akart. A másik ránézett.

– Nocsak, szóval figyelsz engem? – mosolyodott el a zöldszemű. Draco morogva felelt.

– Csak szeretnéd. Ez itt nem a hatodév.

– Mindkettőnk szerencséjére.

Valami volt Potter szavaiban, amitől meg most neki kellett a másikra néznie. Végül a griffendéles sóhajtott egyet, és közelebb hajolt kissé, úgy kérdezte:

– Tegyük fel, hogy elmondom neked, hogy mitől voltam jó bájitalból hatodévben, akkor segítesz nekem?

– Csalni akarsz, Potter? – csodálkozott Draco, míg húzta a választ a másik igazi kérdésre.

– Nem, auror akarok lenni, de az nem megy haladó bájital vizsga nélkül, még akkor sem, ha utána sosem fogok többé bájitalt főzni életem végéig.

– Szóval a segítségem kell? És mit kapok cserébe? – érdeklődött Draco.

– Mit szeretnél?

 

Potter kérdése készületlenül érte, mert tényleg: volt-e olyan, amit most kívánhatott volna a hőstől, vagy szüksége lett volna rá? Ha akár két éve tudakolja a griffendéles, biztosan kikövetelt volna tőle valamit, de most az a meglehetősen furcsa helyzet állt elő az életében, hogy semmi konkrét ötlete nem volt. Megalázni nem akarta a másikat; kibabrálni vele, mint régen, szintén nem volt érdekében; és a tárgyak közül sem szenvedett hiányt semmiben. Különben is, mióta titka volt és kényszerűen felnőtté vált alig egy nap alatt, hidegen hagyták a hatalmi vagy bármiféle egyéb játékok.

– Semmit nem kérek – mondta végül, és tudta, hogy jól válaszolt, mert megérte Potter elképedt arcát látni. De aztán a másik reakciója mégis meglepte, mert még közelebb hajolt hozzá a zöldszemű, és úgy súgta:

– Akkor órák után gyere le a könyvtárba, és elmondom. A mágikus állatokról szóló szekció előtt várlak, jó?

Draco nem mert volna arra megesküdni, hogy nem képzelődik, amikor azt érezte, hogy Potter beleszagolt a nyakába, még mielőtt visszatért volna az altatóitalt tartalmazó főzőüsthöz.

***

Nem volt tömeg a könyvtárban, pedig mivel lassan végére értek az első tanítási hétnek, minden tanuló jócskán roskadozott a házi feladatok súlya alatt, amivel professzoraik ellátták őket. Mindenesetre ő magával hozta a McGalagonynak elkészítendő esszéhez szükséges pergament és tankönyvet, hogy miután Potterrel beszélt, legalább egy házit befejezzen még a hétvége előtt. Muszáj volt igyekeznie: javarészt ösztöneinek engedelmeskedve a Rengetegben szeretett volna minél több időt tölteni az előtte álló két éjszakán és napon.

Potter egy félreeső asztalnál ült, nem teljesen ott, ahová találkájuk szólt. Egy nyitott könyv feküdt előtte az asztalon.

 

– Itt vagyok, mondhatod – ült le vele szemben Draco, mire a hős összerezzent.

– Bocs, elgondolkodtam. Szóval hatodév… Tudod, használt tankönyvet kaptunk az év elején Lumpslucktól – vallotta be a griffendéles.

– És? – nézett rá várakozva Draco.

– Pitoné volt előttem az a könyv.

– De ettől még nem tudhattál volna jól főzni.

– Attól voltam jobb, hogy Piton szinte minden bájital főzési leírását kiegészítette pár instrukcióval, tippel. Mondjuk azt írta a hivatalos recept, hogy keverj meg valamit ötször, akkor ő hozzátette, hogy minden ötödik keverés után keverj egyet ellentétes irányba.

– Ahá, szóval így csaltál… – töprengett el Draco a válaszon.

– Már te is kezded – húzta el száját a griffendéles.

– Miért, ki még? Várjunk csak, Granger?

– Igen, Hermione szerint ez csalás.

– Technikailag nem, nem csaltál, csak más instrukciókat, jobbakat követtél – ismerte el a mardekáros.

– Én is mindig ezt mondtam neki! – jegyezte meg elégedetten Potter.

– És most akkor miért is kell neked segítség? Hol az a könyv?

– A Szükség szobájába rejtettem, miután… abból vettem a Sectumsemprát – fordult el pirulva a fekete hajú.

– Oh, értem… Rendben, segítek neked – jelentette ki Draco némi töprengést megjátszva. Potternek nem kellett arról tudnia, hogy már a bájitalteremben eldöntött volt a dolog.

– És mit kérsz cserébe?

– Semmit.

– Biztos? Ki vagy te, és mit tettél az igazi Draco Malfoyjal?

– Hahaha, vicces, Potter. Én vagyok és semmit sem kérek cserébe a segítségemért, talán csak egy dolgot kivéve.

– Tudtam, hogy lesz valami… Na, mit akarsz? – mondta lemondóan a másik.

– Hogy hagyj engem békén!

– Mi? – bámult a griffendéles.

– Jól hallottad Potter, hagyj engem békén. Te is, Weasley is, Granger is, az összes griffendéles. Ígérem neked, ha itt végzünk, jó eséllyel soha az életben többé nem találkozunk – nézett Draco karját összefonva a meghökkent másikra.

– Tényleg ezt akarod? – kérdezte rekedtes hangon Potter.

– Igen.

– Rendben, kezet rá – állt fel az asztaltól a zöldszemű, kezét nyújtva.

Draco egy pillanatra felnézett, idegen, mégis ismerős árnyékot látott átfutni a másik arcán, majd szó nélkül megszorította Potter tenyerét.

***

_Új szagot hordott felé a szél, amely jóval erősebb volt, mint a barnuló, rothadó levelek illata, valamilyen ismeretlenül is ismerősnek tűnő érzelmet keltve benne. Orrát magasba emelve, szemét le-lehunyva hagyta, hogy csak a szagnyom vezesse, át a hűvösödő erdő egyre őszülő, kopaszodó fái között, távolabb a kastélytól, bele a Rengetegbe. Csak remélni merte, hogy nem találkozik sem a kentaurokkal, sem az óriáspókokkal, pedig a benne lakó ösztönlény le tudta volna őket győzni könnyedén. De amíg megválaszthatta, hogy melyik alakjában fedezze fel az erdőt, addig a farkas élvezett elsőbbséget. Annyira elmerülten sompolygott csak a szag után, hogy meghökkenésében átbukott egy kerítésként, akadályként elhelyezett kidőlt fatörzsön, aztán báván pislogott a hirtelen fényben._

_Kis tisztásra vezette az illat, ahol apró, elvarázsolt mécses, lampion fénye világította meg a farkasfalkát, akik éppen pihenőjüket tölthették. Pillanatnyi meglepődés után egy hatalmas vörös hím ugrott a szürke elé, és vicsorogva adta tudomására, hogy mennyire elhibázott kirándulásra is vállalkozott. Az alfa már kis híján nekiugrott a földre lapuló, de menekülőút után nézelődő szürkének, mikor egy fekete förgeteg toppant kettőjük közzé._

_Az új farkas, aki védelmezően állt a szürke előtt, nem volt olyan hatalmas, mint a másik, de izmosnak és jóval fiatalabbnak látszott a vezérnél. Érezte, ahogy a szőr felállt a hátán a feszültségtől, de a falka minden tagjának szeme pont ugyanezt árulhatta el. Míg azon tipródott, hogy mihez kezdjen, a két alfahím bele is kezdett a vezetésért vívott csatába, és a szürke farkas csak halkan nyikkant, ha a feketét ellenfele jobban megharapta. Ámulva nézte a közelről titánok csatájának tűnő hatalmi párbajt, melyet lassan, de biztosan a fekete, vékony hím uralt. Mígnem hirtelen a vörös odakapott jobban a fiatalabbik mellső lábához, hogy jól hallhatóan elroppantotta ellenfele csontját. A fekete erre rekedten felüvöltött, majd egy pillanat töredéke alatt egy vérfarkas alakja bontakozott ki az ámuló falka előtt. Egyetlen hang nélkül ugrott a szörnyeteg a vörös farkas torkának, úgy harapta át, mintha papírlap lett volna, és nem törődött pillanatnyi dühében azzal sem, ahogy a haldokló állatból mindenhová fröcskölt a vér._

_A farkasfalka java része szétszéledt, mikor a fekete állat átváltozott, de a szürke farkas ledermedt a félelemtől. Mikor aztán a győztes szörnyeteg véresen csöpögő szájával ránézett, inába szállt a bátorsága, és hanyatt homlok visszamenekült Roxfortba._

***

Az első három hónap lassan telt Draco számára, bár nem mondhatni, hogy eseménytelenül. Potter tartotta szavát, és békén hagyta őt, csendes tanulótársnak bizonyult, talán egyetlen hibája az volt, hogy Weasleyvel kviddicsezés közben megsértette jobb karját, és a javasasszony hiába tette helyre sérülését, Potter nem tudott megbízhatóan, egyenletesen, szépen aprítani. Ezért mikor finomra darabolást igényelt a közös főzetük, mindig Draco dolgozott, az altatószert még a segítségével is csak harmadszori alkalommal tudta a griffendéles megfelelően elkészíteni.

 

– Hiányoznak? – kérdezte Potter miközben újabb főzetet, ezúttal sebkenőcsöt készítettek.

– Kicsodák? – nézett fel meglepődve Draco az üstből. Úgy hozzászokott a másik némaságához, hogy kevés híján beleejtette a keverőkanalat az üstbe.

– Parkinson, meg Zambini. Hallottam… – mondta félmosollyal a fekete.

– Ki nem? – kérdezett vissza szarkasztikusan. – Rivalló, jellemző rájuk.

– Hermione is megfenyegetett vele nyáron – vallotta be a másik, kis csend után.

– Mert nem írtál neki?

– Nem. A lelkemre kötötte, hogy míg ők nyáron Ausztráliában a szüleit keresik, hetente jelentkezzek, hogy még élek és nem ölt meg az unalom a Grimmauld téren.

– Azt hittem, hogy Weasley-eknél voltál – csodálkozott el.

– Igen, mindenkivel ezt hitettük el – bólintott a griffendéles, míg kifacsart pár varázsbabot. – Egy idő után túl sokan kerestek fel levélben, aztán személyesen is próbáltak bejutni az Odúba, ajándékokat, meghívókat küldözgettek... Fárasztó volt Mollyéknak is.

– És hogy tetszik Ginevrának a ház? Gondolom, alapos felújításra szorul – jegyezte meg.

– Egyedül laktam, élek ott, illetve Siporral – mondta Potter. Draco rámeredt.

– Igen, szakítottunk.

– És ezt most miért mesélted el nekem? – kérdezte megzavarodva, kicsit később.

– Nem tudom, így tűnt helyesnek, Végül is az egész Nagyterem hallotta, mit mondott Parkinson…

 

Potter a zagyvalása közben átnézett Weasleyre, és Draco megértette a rejtett célzást. Pansy kiabálásától visszhangzott reggelinél a Nagyterem, a lány Dracót hibáztatta, amiért nem válaszolt neki, sőt ahogy sikítozó hangon kifejtette, az ifjabb Malfoy elfelejtette Blaise odaadó társaságát is.

– Pansy semmi olyat nem mondott, amitől te vagy bárki is bármit tudna a magánéletemről – vágta rá bosszúsan. – Mindketten egyenlő mértékben hiányoznak, ha éppen tudni akarod, nemcsak Blaise. És ha már pletykálni óhajtasz, hát közlöm veled, hogy Nott igen készséges szobatárs. Most pedig, ha megbocsátasz, ezt talán már be tudod fejezni nélkülem is, a varázsbab után kettőt kell még keverni, aztán forrás után lehűteni az egészet.

Mérgesen lépett ki a teremből, maga mögött hagyva az őt nevén szólító Pottert is, meg Lumpsluckot is. Nem érdekelte senki, csak az, hogy hagyják békén; nem törődött az utána bámuló, mögötte összebeszélő diákokkal sem. Egy hely volt, ahová igyekezett, ahol nem zavarhatta senki, és ahol valaki várt rá.

***

_Nem a tanulás, diáktársak, elfogult tanárok, még csak nem is a kitartóan túl fürkésző szemű Nott volt az, akik zavarták, hanem az álmai, amik egyre inkább áthatották az éjszakáit, és olyan szinten élethűek voltak, hogy volt alkalom, mikor elaludni sem mert. November elején még napokig próbált tagadásba menekülni, de aztán ahogy közeledett a következő holdtölte, lényének ösztönrésze úgy küldött egyre szexisebb álmokat, a reggeli merevedés kis híján görcsbe rántotta testét. A másik, aki benne élt, a fekete farkas után kívánkozott, és ezt nem győzte Draco tudomására hozni. Ha Blaise mellette lett volna, mint ahogy Pansy rivallójából kihallotta még Potter is, akkor semmi gondja nem lett volna, karnyújtásnyira aludt tőle évekig, akivel le tudta vezetni a feszültségeit. De mikor aztán a holdtölte előtt héten harmadik reggel ébredt ragacsos nadrággal, és képzeletében a fekete vérfarkas Potter alakjába változott át, miközben Dracót a földhöz szegezve szeretkeztek, elfogadta, hogy nincs más hátra, és körül kell nézni az erdő azon a részén, amelyet feltűnően került a múltkori kalandja óta._

_A nagyobb levelek visszhangot verve koppantak a földre, míg a kisebbek csendesebben hullottak az őszi elmúlásba szerte a Rengetegben. Előbb csak a szélén kóborolt, nem is préda után kutatva, inkább csak a megszokás, az álmatlanság vezette őt az avarba borult erdőn át. De éjszakáról éjszakára csendes volt a környezete, nem sok neszt hallott a levélhullás hangján kívül, így mélyebbre is bemerészkedett. Szürke alakját hamar elnyelte a fák sötétje, figyelmesen, időnként megtorpanva szimatolt a falka és főleg a fekete farkas után._

_A holdtölte előtt pár éjjel aztán nem tehetett mást, ment, amerre a benne lakozó lény vezérelte, és hamar újra a mágikus mécsessel megvilágított kis tisztáson találta magát. A nőstények féltő gonddal húzódtak kölykeik felé, de a szürke farkas képében lépdelő Draco nem őket kereste. Hirtelen szélfuvallat hordta felé a kívánatos illatot, a fekete farkasét, aki kissé oldalt, egy hatalmasra nőtt fa árnyékából figyelte őt. Kúszva, meg-megállva, a másik felé pillantva, megadást mutatva mászott az erős alfahím felé, aki annyira izgatta érzékeit. Mikor végre a másik farkas közelébe ér, lecsüggesztette fejét, porba ért az orra is, úgy várta, hogy vajon befogadja-e a másik a falkájába._

_De kár volt tartania a feketétől, mert az egy morranás után, mikor a meglepő hangra felemelte a szürke farkas a fejét, szinte szájon csókolta, úgy nyalta körbe a társa pofáját. Szempillantás alatt eszét vesztette a vágytól, horpasza alatt eddig is lüktetett a farka, de most többet kért, kívánt, sőt üvöltött benne az ösztönállat. Agyában átcikázott az utolsó tudatos gondolat, hogy lehet, ezt az éjjelt nagyon meg fogja bánni, de a fekete farkas kissé bicegve elindult előtte, félreérthetetlenül szaglott ő is a vágytól, és a falkától távolabbra, egy bokor mögé vezette őt._

_Mire a fekete mellé ugrott, alig két mozdulattal, nemcsak a szája csöpögött neki sem, a szenvedély színtiszta izzása elborította elméjét, elfeledtette vele múltját, átvette állati testén az uralkodást a párosodás ősrégi ösztöne._

***

\- Kicsit későn jöttél haza, nem gondolod? – kérdezte tőle Nott. Draco bosszúsan dermedt meg öltözés közben, majd meglepetését palástolva fordult szobatársa felé.

– Miről beszélsz? – húzta az időt kérdésével.

– Arról, hogy éjszakánként kilopózol innen, és valahol máshol töltöd az időd. Vagy valaki mással – próbálkozott tovább kitartóan a másik.

– Nem hinném, hogy rád tartozik, ha álmatlanságtól szenvedek – hazudott szenvtelenül.

– Ugyan Draco, tudsz te ennél jobbat is füllenteni. Nem tudom, hogy mi folyik itt, de szemmel láthatóan nem bízol meg bennem. Pedig szívesen segítenék neked, bármiről is van szó – mondta Nott és közelebb lépett szőke szobatársához, míg az ingét gombolta. – Bármiben társad lehetnék – sugalmazta a másik kezével simítva az ifjabb Malfoy mellkasán. Draco úgy ugrott hátra, mint akit rontás csípett volna meg. Önkéntelen reakciójától Nott arca elborult.

– Nem, köszönöm, nem élnék az ajánlattal – válaszolta a másiknak, majd további próbálkozástól tartva szobatársának hátat fordítva öltözött fel.

– Azt látom. Remélem, hogy bárki is az illető, megéri a fáradtságot.

 

Nott hangja olyan éles volt, hogy nem hagyott kétséget afelől, hogy a közeledését lerázó Draco semmilyen további jóra nem számíthat tőle. Meg is könnyebbült, mikor a másik elment reggelizni, nélküle. Az ifjabb Malfoy visszarogyott az ágyára, remegő testén igyekezett úrrá lenni, és belsejében dúló ösztönlénynek azt sugallni, hogy semmit sem jelent Nott zaklatása. Számított rá, hogy nehéz lesz, ha akár állati alakjában párt talál magának, de azért abba nem gondolt bele, hogy egyetlen éjszaka után fizikai fájdalmat fog számára okozni más érintése. És mi lenne, ha holdtöltekor engedne a fekete farkasnak, vérfarkasként? A pániktól hányinger tört rá, ahogy visszaemlékezett olvasmányaiból arra, hogy milyen végleges helyzetbe hozná egyetlen fizikai egyesülés. Társak lennének, életük végéig, úgy, hogy leghalványabb fogalma sincs róla, ki a másik vérfarkas, akihez már így is kötődött.

Most érezte a magány hátrányát, hogy nem tudott kihez fordulni kétségeivel: szüleit nem zavarta volna ilyesmivel, de sem barátai nem voltak mellette, sem keresztapja, Perselus Piton. Most csak abban bízhatott, hogy valamilyen úton-módon ki tudja deríteni a fekete farkas kilétét. McGalagonynál esélytelenül próbálkozott volna, ezt tudta, és Pomfrey-val sem volt még egyszer érdemes kísérletet tennie.

Viszont volt egyetlen biztos módja a dolognak, de ez azt jelentette, hogy még a két nap múlva esedékes holdtölte előtt még egyszer szeretője lesz a másik farkasnak, és reggelig marad, bármilyen veszélyesnek is ígérkezett a dolog. Ha hajnal előtt ő tud hamarabb átváltozni, és követi társa szagnyomát, akkor ki tudja deríteni, hogy ki is a párja.

***

_Mindig ilyennek kellett volna lennie a szexnek, amilyen vele volt, bárki is volt a fekete farkas. Gyengéd, de mégis határozott volt vele a másik, végtelenségbe tüzelte vágyát, már így, állat képében is. Draco, ha csak pillanatokig is tudott farkasként gondolkozni, kétségbeesetten vágyott még több ingerre, pedig így is rekedtre üvöltötte magát párosodásuk közben, nem érdekelte, hogy az egész Rengeteg hallhatta kettősüket. A fekete se fogta vissza magát: mikor a csúcsra ért, elégedett kiáltása megborzongatta párja testét. Aztán az alfahím megmerevedett és lehajtotta fejét a földön hasaló szürke farkashoz, gyengéden harapdálni kezdte annak tarkóját, míg megduzzadt farka összekötötte kettőjüket. Draco ekkor tért magához, egyetlen pillanat alatt bepánikolva. Ha most átváltozik a fekete vérfarkassá, esélytelen, hogy valaha is elhagyja a másikat. A farkasok is életük végéig választanak párt, de az a kötelék semmi volt, ahhoz képest, amit a vérfarkas társának lenni jelentett. Magára kényszerítette a nyugalmat, hogy nehogy túlingerelje a feketét, és kétségbeesetten igyekezett elnyomni magában a saját vezérlő démonát._

_Végül a szerencse mellé állt, és a fekete hím egyetlen nyögéssel kihúzódott a szürke farkasból, újra és újra megnyalintva párja pofáját. Szemlátomást elálmosodott a párosodástól, míg a szürke már halkan horkolt is. A fekete farkas mancsát gyengéden ráfektette, még egyszer megszaglászta társát, majd szorosan a másikhoz simulva álomba szenderült. Nem látta már meg, hogy a szürke farkas szeme kinyílott, és éberen várta a hajnalt._

_Egész éjjel egymást kergették agyában a gondolatok, mikor pirkadatkor elmászott a fekete farkas mellől. Éjszaka bámulta a másikat, ahogy kisimult homlokkal átadta magát az álomnak, pihenése közben is ölelve őt. Ha lehet ilyet mondani, akkor a másik gyengéd volt vele, farkas alakjában is, és ez végtelenül vonzóvá tette őt Draco szemében. Viszont végig rettegett is attól, hogy vajon kit rejthet a vérfarkas, akarna-e valamit tőle, ha tudná kivel töltötte idejét._

_Keserűen azt gondolta a támadás után, hogy semmi sem lesz többé bonyolult az életében, leegyszerűsödik sorsa arra, hogy élete végéig bezárkózik a kúriába, de sejthette volna, hogy végzete nem éri be eddigi büntetéseivel. Ha választhatott volna, ha itt lett volna, Blaise-t biztosan megkörnyékezte volna, de most nem volt más lehetősége, mint titokban kivárni, míg párja magához tér, és követni őt. Kilesett rejtekéből, egy sűrű bozótból és meghökkenve vette észre, hogy míg elmerengett, addig a fekete farkas felébredt és elindult a Rengeteg széle felé. Draco életében nem lopakodott ilyen hangtalanul, mint most a másik farkas után, aki végül az elvarázsolt mécsest tartó fa mellett állt meg. Szempillantás alatt, hang nélkül, gyakorlottan változott át a farkasból emberi alakba az illető, majd benyúlt az apró lámpás alatt egy csöppnyi lyukba, és kihúzott egy varázspálcát._

_A szürke farkas behunyta szemét, fejét szorosan a földhöz szegezte, nehogy elképedésében hangot adjon ki. Már az átalakulásakor tudta, ki a másik, kinek lett a párja, de agyát a megdöbbenés lebénította. Felöltözve viszont többé nem tagadhatta le maga előtt sem. Valahol erre vágyott a legvadabb álmaiban. Arra, aki még egyszer szomorkás mosollyal visszanézett az erdőbe, aki álmában átölte őt, az egyetlenre, aki fölébe kerekedett valaha is._

_Potterre._

***

Napokig úgy mászkált, úgy élt, mint egy kísértet, és természetesen Potter töltötte ki minden gondolatát. Nem is tudta eldönteni, mi volt rosszabb: ha látta a fekete hajút, étkezéseknél, pláne bájitalon – vagy ha nem. A griffendéles közelségétől egyaránt szenvedett, csaknem annyira, mint mikor fizikailag távolabb volt tőle. Minden sejtje vágyott megérinteni a másikat, de az még rosszabb volt, ha azt látta, hogy más hozzányúlt Potterhez. Hiába tudta, hogy Grangerrel csak barátok és a boszorkány minden szexualitás nélkül ölelte őt át, kész őrültség volt az inger, ami elfogta: nem volt elég elfordulnia, kénytelen volt a Nagyteremből vérző tenyérrel kiszaladni. Percekig zihálva lélegzett, csak azután jutott el tudatáig, hogy körmei karmokká nőtték ki magukat és azokkal sebezte meg magát.

– Jól vagy? – hallotta meg maga mögött Nott immár utált hangját.

– Nem, csak egy kis hányinger, valamitől, amit ettem – hazudott újfent.

– És a tenyered? Vérzik? Nem kérsz rá egy bájitalt? – próbálkozott tovább háztársa.

– Nem, kösz, mondom, minden rendben. Nincs szükségem semmire – morogta válaszul, remélve, hogy durvasága végre elriasztja Nottot.

– Akkor erre sincs, igaz? – Draco sok mindenre felkészülve fordult a gyanúsan elégedett hang irányába, de az ismerős flaska látványára mégse számított.

– Mi az, altatóital? – próbálkozott palástolni meghökkenését.

– Ejnye Draco, szóval még mindig hülyének nézel? Csak ennyit tudsz kitalálni? Miért nem szagolod ki? A te fajtádnak az jól megy – javasolta gonoszul Nott.

– Milyen fajtámnak? – kérdezett vissza rekedt hangon a szőke.

– A vérfarkasnak – vágta rá diadalittasan szobatársa. – Tudod, mikor elkezdtük az évet, még irigyeltelek is, hogy itt parádézol, pedig te is a vesztesek oldalán voltál, de Potter is és McGalagony is segített rajtatok. Folyton azon gondolkoztam, hogyan válhatnék én is a te barátoddá, mert akkor velem is rendesek lennének a griffendélesek. De ha csak ilyen áron segítőkészek, inkább meghalok, mintsem beszennyezzem magam. Draco Malfoy, az aranyvérűek söpredéke, Potter négylábú kis házi kedvence. Legalább a bolhákat kiszedi a bundádból, vagy az Weasley dolga? – fejezte be a csúfolódást Nott.

– Fogalmad sincs semmiről, és most add ide azt a bájitalt! – kiáltotta, fenyegetően közelebb lépve a másikhoz, .

– Nem, nem, ezúttal másként játszunk, leáldozott Draco Malfoy szerencsecsillagának. Ez az üveg amúgy is üres, de ahogy Pomfreytól hallottam, már el is fogyott belőle, neki sincs több.

– Mi az, hogy üres? Kifogyott? – Draco agyát lassan elborította egy másik tudat, próbálta visszafogni magát, összeszedni maradék önuralmát.

– Már tegnap kiöntöttem a tartalmát. Pomfrey pedig arról informálta Lumpsluck-ot, hogy kell még pár nap, mire elkészül az újabb adag farkasölőfű főzet. Pech, mi? – gonoszkodott Nott.

– Te nem vagy normális, fogalmad sincs mit tettél! – kiáltotta, nem törődve azzal, hogy így elégtételt szolgáltat intrikus ellenfelének. Belsejében érezte az ösztönlény tombolását.

– Nos, jó esetben kicsapatlak, még jobban megsebesítesz valakit és az Azkabanba kerülsz. Gondolom, apád nem tud a kis helyzetedről, igaz Draco? Ő abban a hitben tölti a napjait a börtönben, hogy legalább ti ketten rendben vagytok. Micsoda meglepetés lesz neki, ha bekísérnek az aurorok, képzeld el, megkötözve, bilincsbe verve...

– Te megőrültél!

– Lehet, barátom, de kettőnk közül még mindig én vagyok az aranyvérű, te meg csak egy korcs szörnyeteg vagy!

 

Nott utolsó visszavágása hiba volt, Draco önuralma végéhez ért. Az első ugrást még varázslóként, de a következőt már vérre szomjazó szürke farkasként tette meg, nem törődve ellenfele rontásaival sem. Pillanatokon belül legyűrte szobatársát, és vérszomjasan rávicsorgott a megrettent fiúra, és már épp arra készült, hogy átharapja a torkát, vagy legalábbis örökre megsebesítse őt, mikor a kastély felől egy másik farkas üvöltését hallotta. A fekete farkas rohanvást érkezett, mögötte jóval lemaradva griffendéles barátai és pár tanár szaladt kifulladva. Draco nem tehetett mást, visszaváltozott és hátrább lépett a még mindig földön fekvő, halálsápadt Nott mellől. Az érkező fekete farkas utolsó ugrással előtte termett Potterként, majd szembefordult a többiekkel, mintegy eltakarva a mardekárost mindenki elől.

– Mr Malfoy, remélem meg tudja magyarázni, hogy mi történt itt – kezdte kifulladva McGalagony.

– Nott elvette az utolsó főzetemet, igazgató asszony – morogta Draco. A házvezető tanárok egy emberként néztek össze, és hátrább léptek. Granger és Weasley is aggódva néztek rá, míg Potter végre visszafordult párjához.

– Nálam van fenn, a hálómban, adok neked – nyújtotta kezét a szőke felé.

 

Draco gondolkodás nélkül csapott bele a másik tenyerébe, és nem igazán érdekelte az sem, hogy mindenki elhúzódott szokatlan kettősük elől. Potter közelsége kitöltötte tudatát, lenyugtatta testét-lelkét. Legszívesebben fejét fúrta volna a másik vállgödrébe, hogy beszívhassa az immár ismerősen édes illatot. Mindenki tekintetét kerülve lépett be a griffendéles toronyba, majd a meglepődött hangokkal nem törődve követte Pottert fel a fiúhálóba. Agyának egy kisebb része meghallotta, ahogy a fekete hajú kiküldi Longbottomot a helyiségből, de igazán arra ocsúdott fel, mikor a kezébe került a kinyitott bájitalos üveg. Amint lenyelte a farkasölőfű főzetet, kitisztult az agya és felfogta mekkora bajba került, mekkora problémát okozott magának. Ezért nem is nagyon értette, hogy Potter mit keresett még mellette, miért simogatta kézfejét lassan, gyengéden – nem mintha nem esett volna jól neki, hiszen ezt érezte vonzónak már az erdőben is: a másikban farkasként is jelen lévő féltő, óvó, régebben kigúnyolt griffendéles odaadást. Ő nem lett volna képes rá, de maradéktalanul élvezte, hogy a fekete hajú igen.

– Jobban vagy? – kérdezte Potter rekedten, halkan. Draco felpillantott a zöld szemekbe, aztán késlekedés nélkül megcselekedte azt, amire napok óta vágyott. Potter szájának íze hasonló volt a fekete farkasához, mégis ezerszer édesebb. Draco elveszett a csók élményébe, belekapaszkodott a griffendéles vállába, de az egy perc múlva megállította.

– Tudod, ha most megtesszük, nem biztos, hogy nem változunk át – zihált a fekete hajú. – És akkor tudod, mi lesz belőle?

– Tudom – mondta csendesen Draco és gyengéden megpuszilta Harry száját. – Társak leszünk, élethosszig párok. Mágikus élőlények vagyunk, nem egyszerűen varázslók, és ha most … szeretkezünk, akkor az olyan, mintha házasságot kötnénk.

– És ezt akarod? Akarsz,  _tudsz_  velem élni, életed végéig? – faggatózott idegesen Potter. Draco most először látta határozatlannak.

– Farkasként is volt választásom, Harry, varázslóként még inkább van – felelt neki.

– Mondd ki még egyszer a nevem! – kérte rekedt, izgalomtól elfúló hangon párja.

– Harry, Harry, Harry – ismételte Draco újra és újra, miközben végre megkóstolhatta a számára tökéletes társ nyakát, vállát, száját, mellkasát, hasát.

 

Ez nem volt olyan hangos, mint az erdőbeli egyesülésük, Dracónak hiányoztak is párja elégedett kiáltásai, mert Harry varázslóként visszafogta magát. Hangosan morrant, zihálva lélegzett, aztán egyet nyikkant, mikor a szőke végre rázárta száját merevedésére, de fejét szinte befúrta egy párnába, hogy ne kiáltson fel. Legszívesebben a végsőkig kiélvezte volna párja gyönyörét, de Harry keze belesiklott hajába, és megszorította a fejét. Kérdőn nézett a vágytól elködösült zöld szemekbe, mire társa kinyögte:

– Itt az idő … kérlek.

Úgy csusszant belé, mint aki hazaérkezett, hiába volt közhelyes a gondolatat. Potter hosszú évek óta kitöltötte gondolatait, izgatta fantáziáját, megszámlálhatatlanul sokszor gondolt rá, beszélt róla a háta mögött, nyúlt magához a fekete hajúról álmodozva. Nyögéseit Harry sóhajai egészítették ki, le kellett hajolnia arra a tökéletes szájra, mikor látta, hogy társa a csúcsra ért. Az orgazmus elsöprő élménye után percekig csak kapkodva szedte a levegőt, nehezen eszmélt rá, hogy alighanem teljesen kiszorítja párjából a szuszt.

De Harry újra csak gyengéden mosolygott rá, és Dracónak nem volt más választása, viszonozta a másik érzelmét. Csókjuk hamar hevessé vált megint, és Draco megadta azt, amire társa vágyott, és amire ő is, amióta csak meglátta a fekete farkast. Belsejében elcsendesült az ösztönlény, mikor párja köré fonta lábát, rekedtségig ismételte Harry nevét, és tudta jól, sose fogja megbánni döntését.

Potter mosolya, ahogy elalvás előtt elégedetten átölelte őt, ismerős mozdulattal végignyalta száját és beleszagolt nyakába, szintén ugyanerről a határozott érzésről árulkodott.

 

****

VÉGE

**Author's Note:**

> Kulcsok:  
> főkulcs: 8-as kép (egy faágra akasztott mécses képe volt)  
> titkos: rivalló;  
> választott: altatóital, intrikus
> 
> (Eredeti megjelenés: 2016. november 17.)


End file.
